Notebook computers have video display screens, which when open, are usually at a position which causes the user to look too far downward, bending the neck to a strained position resulting in muscle pain to the neck, back arms, and also eye strain. Desktop computers and other devices can also have fixed displays which can cause strain and sore necks. It has been found that minimum neck strain is produced when the height of the display is at a position so that the neck is in a neutral position, for example, from zero to about 15 degrees in the downward position.
Notebook computers have been designed such that the display may tilt forward or backward, and may rotate. Such a design is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,423.
Another design, found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,610, allows the display to tilt forward on two arms, and also tilt up and down on the same arms. This allows some height adjustment of the display, and also permits the display to be tilted from a vertical position.